pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Dawn's Ampharos
Ampharos is a Pokémon owned by Dawn Berlitz. It is her second revealed Pokémon. Pokémon Tales: Dawn In Vs. Mareep, Mareep is chosen to battle Ian's Piplup. It is super excited to have been chosen, but becomes serious on Dawn's command. This is Dawn's first trainer battle, and she and Mareep manage to repel most of Piplup's attacks. The battle is interrupted when Conway's Munchlax stands in the middle of it. In Vs. Glameow, Mareep was chosen for the appeal round of the Jubilife contest. It had a dazzling entrance thanks to a seal, but its performance was overall pretty weak. The appeal barely allowed Dawn to advance to the next round. In Vs. Pachirisu, Mareep was out for lunch, and then chosen by Dawn to battle a wild Pachirisu. Mareep's Thundershock was originally redirected by Cubone's Lightning Rod ability, but it still didn't damage Pachirisu much. Mareep was quickly defeated by Pachirisu. In Vs. Mime Jr., Mareep was chosen as Dawn's Pokémon choice in an unofficial contest. It showed off its Growl attack for the first time, and its appeal allowed Dawn to move onto the final round. However, it battled Jessilina's Mime Jr., being no match for it. Dawn runs out of points and loses the contest. In Vs. Kenny, Mareep was training with Crystal's Pachirisu on a new combination. It is then chosen for the battle round of the Floaroma Contest, making it to the final round. It battles Kenny's Elekid. Kenny takes the early lead, but Mareep is able to block enough of Elekid's combos to win the match and the contest. It was so excited that it rubbed up against Dawn, getting wool all over her outfit. In Vs. Buneary, Mareep is chosen to battle a wild Buneary. Mareep is able to use its wool to block Buneary's attacks, and use Cotton Spore to slow it down. Mareep manages to defeat Buneary, allowing Dawn to capture it. In Vs. Chatot, Mareep was chosen to participate in a Pokémon Dress Up Contest, dressing up as an Altaria. Its wool is brushed to take the shape of wings, having streamers and a beak for the costume as well. This costume was not good enough to move on to the finals, and they are eliminated. In Vs. Buizel, Mareep is chosen to battle a wild Shellos that Dawn had fished out of the river. It hit Shellos with Thunder Shock, but is then defeated by a single Mud Bomb. The Shellos then flees. In Vs. Skorupi, Mareep makes an appearance as the group stops for lunch. Mareep hears about the possibility of getting brushed and runs excitedly over. It is poisoned by Skorupi's attacks, but defends Dawn afterwards from getting attacked by the Skorupi herself. In Vs. Kricketune and Roselia, Mareep and Buneary are chosen to perform in the appeal round of the Hearthome contest. The two have a good performance, but it was not strong enough to move onto the next round. In Vs. Seviper and Zangoose, Mareep teamed up with Silver's Smeargle and they defeated a Scyther and Koffing. In Vs. Electrode, Mareep trains for a contest, Dawn rewarding it with a Poffin. It is lured away by a Static ability, which gets it trapped in Ken's suction machine. Dawn tries to pull it free, the static electricity frizzing Dawn's hair. Mareep is worried, but Dawn keeps working, saying that Mareep was more important than her hair. This made Mareep happy enough to evolve into Flaaffy, learning Cotton Guard to help free itself. It then freed the other Electric Pokémon. In Vs. Spiritomb, Flaaffy helped fight off attacking Unown. In Vs. Jumpluff, Flaaffy trained with Pachirisu to learn Discharge. It was successful in doing so, and used the move in its appeal in the Solaceon Contest. However, it's performance was compared to Kenny's Jumpluff, which had similar moves, and Dawn did not move on. Flaaffy was used to battle Ian's Piplup, Flaaffy desperately trying to fight after Ian makes Dawn cry. Flaaffy is defeated by Bide. In Vs. Lucario 1, Flaaffy was Dawn's second Pokémon to battle Maylene's Croagunk. Flaaffy traps Croagunk in spores and strikes him with Discharge. However, Croagunk overpowers and defeats it. In Vs. Flaaffy, Flaaffy trains for the upcoming Wallace Cup, its Discharge almost hitting everyone. It becomes discouraged, then calmed by Dawn. Flaaffy has a practice battle against Ian's Piplup, showing off to Wallace. Flaaffy manages much better than last time, able to block Bide with Cotton Guard. Wallace calls the match off later. In Vs. Wartortle, Flaaffy battled Kyle's Wartortle in the Wallace Cup. Wartortle protects itself from Discharge, leaving Flaaffy with its cotton based moves to fight. Dawn and Flaaffy show a masterful control, alternating between Cotton Guard and Cotton Spore with precision, as commented by Wallace. They win the battle, moving onto the finals. In Vs. Yanmega, Flaaffy is chosen to battle Brendan's Yanmega in the finals of the Wallace Cup. Yanmega blocks Discharge with Air Slash, forcing Flaaffy to rely on its cotton moves. Yanmega is able to avoid them at first, but Flaaffy demonstrates the ability to shift between the type of Cotton Spores mid-attack, increasing its functionality. Flaaffy manages to ground Yanmega and hit it hard. Time runs out right before Yanmega defeats Flaaffy. Dawn has more points before the buzzer, making her the winner of the contest. In Vs. Psyduck, Dawn chooses Flaaffy to attack several guard Psyduck, which redirect its Discharge attack with Confusion. It later assisted the others when they attacked the Psyduck as a distraction. In Vs. Lairon, Flaaffy uses Discharge to help disrupt the magnetic field to help separate a Nosepass from a wild Lairon. In Vs. Rhyperior, Flaaffy is used in the Twinleaf Festival tournament. It is used against Sebastian's Murkrow. After resisting Murkrow's attacks, it learns Signal Beam which confuses Murkrow. Flaaffy wins the match shortly after. In Vs. Lake Spirits, Flaaffy is chosen to battle against Team Galactic at their base. It primarily held off the swarm of Golbat with Discharge. In Vs. Dragonite, Flaaffy battles a Honchkrow that is guarding the Berlitz Family Brooch. Despite Honchkrow's overwhelming power, Flaaffy and Dawn manage to defeat it easily. It is then revealed that it was Sebastian's Honchkrow, having evolved from Murkrow. In Vs. Plusle and Minun, Flaaffy and Cherubi battle Paka, Uji and Trey's bodyguards, defeating them effortlessly. In Vs. Glameow and Gallade, Flaaffy teams up with Rapidash in a practice battle against Ian's Lucario and Bayleef. Flaaffy and Rapidash are able to control the flow of the battle, forcing Lucario and Bayleef on the defensive very quickly. When the time runs out, Ian claims that Dawn would be the winner if it was a contest. Later, Flaaffy and Rapidash are used in the Grand Festival battle against Zoey's Glameow and Gallade. While Zoey's team takes the early lead, Flaaffy and Rapidash strike back quickly, with Cotton Spore and Cotton Guard being a key part of their battle. Zoey uses this to her advantage however, and breaks through most of their combinations. When time runs out, Zoey has more points, causing Dawn to lose. Flaaffy goes and comforts Dawn after this. Flaaffy has made cameo appearances in Vs. Starly, Vs. Poffin, Vs. Bronzong, Vs. Zangoose, Vs. Aipom, Vs. Chingling, Collision with the Enemy and Vs. Electivire and Steelix. Pokémon Tales: Silver In Vs. Raticate, Flaaffy made an appearance for breakfast, revealing it is one of the Pokémon Dawn brought with her to Johto. In Vs. Sudowoodo, Flaaffy is chosen to help find a Sudowoodo that took Silver's Pokéball belt. When Sudowoodo is freaked out and attacks Silver, Flaaffy is the one to get their first and defend him. Flaaffy battles Sudowoodo, eventually landing a blow that paralyzed him. Dawn took this opportunity to capture Sudowoodo. In Vs. Roserade and Armaldo, Flaaffy and Sudowoodo battled against Nando's Roserade and Armaldo in the Goldenrod Contest. The two had good combos, Sudowoodo Mimicking its Cotton Guard to resist attacks and make combos. However, their foes had stronger combinations, which led to Sudowoodo's defeat. Flaaffy battles alone for a moment, but is defeated just as quickly. This eliminated Dawn from the contest. In Vs. Grimer, Flaafy joins everyone for lunch, and scolds Caterpie for trying to take other Pokémon's food. When Caterpie is taken by a Taillow, Flaaffy learns Electro Ball to save it. It helps to search for Caterpie after it falls into the forest. It later helps battle a horde of Grimer, Dawn confused on it having replaced Discharge with Electro Ball. In Vs. Donphan, Flaaffy appeared in a cameo. In Vs. Ampharos, Flaaffy competed in the battle round of the Whirl Cup Contest. It battles Ursula's Garchomp in the finals, initially performing well with its cotton attacks. However, Ursula used the water field to create a sink trap for Flaaffy to sink. Dawn dived down to rescue it, and they are helped by Ursula's Vaporeon. Flaaffy is so touched by Dawn's devotion to it that it evolved into Ampharos. The contest continues, Ampharos having learned Thunder Punch and having the ability Static. It wins the battle, earning Dawn her ribbon. In Vs. Klink, Ampharos defeated a Machamp. In Vs. Slowking, Ampharos used Cotton Guard to protect the group from an army of Slowpoke. The Cotton Guard was overwhelmed by Water Gun and sagged away. Ampharos helped hold off Slowpoke, while the others worked to get it close to Ken's Slowking. Ampharos defeated Slowking easily once close. In Vs. Raikou, Ampharos has a practice battle with Ben's Terraspin and loses. It detects an electric signal and follows it to a lake, which has healing properties to Electric types. It convinced the other Electric Pokémon not to hurt Dawn and the others. Later, it was used to attack Team Rocket's mecha, its Electric attack being useless against it. In Vs. Entei, Ampharos was chosen to enjoy the hot springs. Ampharos and Lopunny battle Petrel's Muk, and uses Cotton Guard to block a Sludge Wave. However, the Cotton Guard is overwhelmed and the group struck by the attack. In Vs. Aerodactyl, Ampharos fended off Suicune controlled by Ariana. It is defeated by a Sheer Cold attack. In Vs. Chansey and Wigglytuff, Ampharos and Lopunny were used in the double appeal round of the Johto Grand Festival. Their performance got Dawn first in this round and moved her onto the battle round. In Vs. Roserade and Armaldo, Lopunny and Ampharos battle against Daisy's Audino and Wigglytuff. Despite their strong combination and Ampharos' power, Daisy's combination was too strong for them. Dawn lost the battle, as her Pokémon comforted her. Pokémon Tales: N In Shadow of Oblivia, Ampharos was chosen to hold off a Raikou guarding the Golden Armor. Its Cotton Guard and variations of these attacks held it off until it retreated. Later, Ampharos teamed up with Silver's Smeargle and easily held off Arceus, alternating between powering up Smeargle's attacks and defending with Cotton Guard. It formed multiple Cotton Balls for Hitmontop to launch into the air to completely block out Judgement. Ampharos later used Cotton Guard to try and slow down the falling Sky Fortress, with little luck. Personality As a Mareep, Ampharos is shown to be super excited when chosen, and is very eager to please. This is shown when it becomes serious about the battle when Dawn tells it to for battle. It gets overexcited sometimes, such as after a major win it runs up and rubs up against Dawn, despite its wool rubbing off on her. It likes getting its wool brushed. Ampharos is very conscientious about Dawn's feelings, understanding how she thinks. It can tell when Dawn needs it to be serious, and that Dawn gets upset when her hair is messed up. No matter the situation, it remains upbeat and determined to make Dawn happy, especially after losing a contest. As a Mareep, it was overcome with joy when Dawn valued it over her hair, giving it the determination to evolve. Ampharos is always looking for acceptance from Dawn, wanting to please her and be regarded as a close friend. Both of its evolutions were in situations where Dawn chose it over other things, such as her hair and her own safety. Following its final evolution, it now sees itself as Dawn's equal, knowing she cares about it as much as it does for her. Known Moves Improvised Moves * Cotton Spore variations: Cotton Spore can release several balls of cotton wool, or the wool can erupt into golden glitter. * Cotton Ball: A combination of Cotton Guard and Electro Ball. It forms Cotton Guard around the Electro Ball, firing it as a projectile. It can be used as a shield to block attacks with the Cotton Guard then attack with the Electro Ball once the cotton is destroyed. ** Multiple Cotton Ball: Ampharos has grown in control and is able to form several Cotton Ball attacks at once. They can form from all over its body, including its tail. They can be suspended in the air for a time before firing at the opponent. ** Rapid Multiple Cotton Ball: A combo used with Hitmontop. Ampharos forms Multiple Cotton Ball, and Hitmontop spins with Rapid Spin to launch them into the air. This was used to stop airborne projectiles and destroy them. * Electrified Aqua Tail: Performed with Silver's Smeargle. Smeargle wraps Aqua Tail around a foe as Ampharos uses Thunder Punch into it, electrocuting the wrapped target. Trivia * Ampharos is considered Dawn's signature Pokémon. * Ampharos' growth throughout the franchise symbolizes Dawn's continuous growth in personality and in skill. * Ampharos competed in 6 contests in the Sinnoh region, 7 counting an unofficial contest. It competed in 3 contests in Johto. * Every time Dawn lost in a Double Performance contest, appeal or battle round, Ampharos was used in the losing round. References Category:Pokemon Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Electric Pokemon Category:Pokemon Tales Pokemon Category:Dawn's Pokemon (PT)